An Afternoon At Home
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Naomi doit surveiller quelques uns de ses petits frères et sœurs... Un après-midi simple chez les anges.


**An Afternoon At Home**

Naomi se demandait dans quelle galère au juste elle venait de s'embarquer.

En temps normal, elle aurait été à la bibliothèque, à cette heure de l'après-midi, ou peut-être écouter l'une des conférences de Métatron, le Scribe divin et accessoirement enseignant pour les anges qui venaient d'atteindre leur maturité. Au lieu de quoi, elle se retrouvait dehors, avec une demi-douzaine de nouveau-nés à surveiller.

Père, pourquoi avait-elle accepté cette corvée ?

_J'ai confiance en toi, Naomi, _murmura une voix de basse dans son esprit. _Je sais que tu t'acquitteras parfaitement de cette tâche._

Un frisson parcourut les longues ailes de tourterelle de l'ange alors qu'elle repensait à _ses_ yeux verts qui la dévisageaient sereinement. Elle voulait honorer _sa_ confiance. Elle voulait qu'_il_ ne se repente pas de s'être adressé à elle.

Un mouvement sur ses genoux lui fit baisser les yeux.

Confortablement installé sur ses jambes, un petit âgé de l'équivalent humain de deux ans faisait la sieste, sa grâce dégageant la lumière assourdie caractérisant un ange qui sommeille. Sans se réveiller, l'enfant se pelotonna contre la poitrine de sa grande sœur et commença à sucer son pouce.

Un grand cri détourna l'attention de Naomi du bébé, et elle leva la tête juste à temps pour voir un des enfants jusqu'alors occupés à jouer se précipiter vers elle.

« Nana ! » sanglota l'enfant – un garçon aux cheveux bruns avec des ailes bleu-gris. « Hester m'a tapé ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! » protesta l'accusée – une fillette un peu plus vieille, aux cheveux dorés et aux ailes ambrées. « T'es un menteur, Inias ! »

« T'es méchante ! Méchante et-et pas gentille ! » lui lança le garçonnet.

« Menteur ! »

« Méchante ! »

« Ca suffit » intervint Naomi en prenant l'air sévère. « Inias, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Le petit garçon renifla un grand coup.

« On était en train de faire les Lévitans et Michel qui se battent. Hester, elle veut pas que je fasse Michel, elle me dit tu fais le Lévitan, mais j'ai fait ça trois fois avant, alors je dis non, et-et elle m'a tapé ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'insurgea Hester en se ruant sur son cadet – seulement pour se faire saisir au col par Naomi, laquelle s'était levée.

L'ange dévisagea sa cadette avec ce qu'elle espérait être une expression sévère – malheureusement un peu ruinée par le petit (Samandriel, c'était ça ?) qui ronflait tranquillement niché au creux de son coude.

« Hester » fit-elle, « si c'est la vérité, attends-toi à être punie. Et si tu essaies de mentir, j'alourdirais la punition, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

La fillette tiqua, mais se reprit rapidement et fronça le nez.

« J'ai rien fait à Inias » affirma-t-elle.

« C'est un mensonge… » intervint une petite voix.

Naomi se tourna vers la petite qui avait parlé – une enfant avec une longue tresse blond clair et des ailes brun-beige, serrant sa poupée contre sa poitrine – et lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça, Rachel ? » demanda-t-elle avec gentillesse.

Intimidée, la fillette baissa la tête.

« Parce que je l'ai vue… »

« Tu l'as vue frapper Inias ? »

Sans la regarder dans les yeux, Rachel hocha la tête. Hester devint aussitôt rouge écarlate, et elle se serait probablement jetée sur sa sœur pour la battre également si Naomi n'avait pas resserré sa prise sur le col de sa robe.

« Hester » dit-elle d'une voix froide « va t'asseoir là où je peux te voir. Tu va rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que ton gardien vienne te chercher, et je peux t'assurer qu'il entendra parler de ton comportement envers ton petit frère, c'est bien compris ? »

Hester pinça les lèvres, mais ne pipa mot. Inias en profita pour lui tirer la langue.

« Inias, arrête immédiatement ça. Hester, j'attends. »

« Oui, j'ai compris… » marmonna la fillette d'un air furieux.

« Très bien. Maintenant, fais ce que je t'ai dit. »

De mauvaise grâce, Hester alla s'asseoir à l'écart en traînant les pieds. Inias la regarda s'éloigner, puis, sans prévenir, jeta les bras autour de la taille de Naomi.

« Hé » souffla l'ange déconcertée. « C'est pour quoi, ça ? »

Le garçonnet leva la tête et adressa à sa grande sœur un immense sourire.

« Je t'aime, Nana » affirma-t-il avec toute la gravité possible qu'on puisse trouver à un enfant de quatre ans – l'équivalent humain de son âge.

Et sur ce, il décampa en direction de Virgile et de Gail, occupés à jouer au prince et à la princesse – un jeu qui n'avait pas franchement l'air de plaire à Virgile – laissant derrière une Naomi stupéfaite.

L'espace d'un instant, le contact chaud l'avait sidérée. Pour la première fois de son existence, un autre ange avait eu l'audace de la toucher. Et… elle n'avait pas détesté ça.

Se reprenant – _tu feras ton analyse de la situation plus tard _– elle se tourna vers Rachel, qui la fixait toujours d'un air sérieux.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire » annonça-t-elle. « Je suis sûre que ton gardien sera fier de toi. »

« Raphaël dit toujours qu'on a pas le droit de faire du mal aux plus petits que soi » répondit la fillette, comme si elle cherchait une excuse à sa conduite. « Il dit toujours que les frères et sœurs doivent s'aider. »

« Et Raphaël a raison » confirma Naomi. « Tu as été une bonne grande sœur pour Inias, et c'est très bien. »

A son tour, Rachel adressa à sa surveillante du moment un sourire radieux.

« C'est parce que je veux être comme toi ! » lâcha-t-elle avant de rejoindre en courant ses cadets.

Là, Naomi n'avait définitivement plus de voix. Qu'est-ce que les enfants avaient donc pris pour leur quatre-heures ? Il devait forcément y avoir eu quelque chose dans leur lait chaud pour qu'ils se mettent subitement à la submerger de leur affection !

Contre sa poitrine, Samandriel remua et émit un petit gémissement. Naomi se contracta légèrement, prête à le voir se réveiller, mais le petit se calma très vite.

Elle considéra le visage paisible du bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, avant de contempler les quatre enfants à présent occupés à se pourchasser mutuellement, avec des cris d'orfraie et de grands éclats de rire.

Peut-être… Peut-être qu'après tout, ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir à surveiller ses cadets.

Peut-être qu'un jour, elle y prendrait goût.


End file.
